


All The Things I Hate About You

by darthrevaan (Burning_Nightingale)



Series: Send Me A Ship AU Fics [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate, Matchmaking, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Nightingale/pseuds/darthrevaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is absolutely <i>sure</i> that Leia and Han like each other, despite much evidence to the contrary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Things I Hate About You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the AU prompt: pretending to hate each other AU.

“For the last time,” Leia snapped as she dumped her bag down on a desk. “I _don’t like him_.”

“Okay, okay.” Luke was agreeing with her, but he had that look in his eyes that Leia could _tell_ meant he didn’t actually believe her. He looked _mischievous_. “I just thought, you don’t have a date for the gig on Friday-”

“I don’t _need_ a date!” Leia said angrily. She gave him a withering look. “I _was_ going to go with you, but now I don’t know. Maybe I’ll take Mom instead.”

Luke grimaced. “Mom hates their music.”

“Alright, then I’ll take…” Leia thought for a moment, before a flash of inspiration hit her. “I’ll take _Lando_.”

Luke suddenly looked worried. “There’s no need to be _mean_ , Leia. You know he and Han are friends-”

“So what?” Leia asked, mock-causal, finally sitting down at the desk she’d spread her things over. “Han doesn’t like me, and I don’t like him, whatever you think.”

“He won’t go with you,” Luke said confidently.

“We’ll see. Now, buzz off,” Leia said haughtily, “I have work I need to be getting on with.”

/

“Why don’t you come with me to see the Black Hole Rockers on Friday night?” Leia asked. “Luke told me you were into their music.”

Lando looked pleased. “I’m their biggest fan,” he said, grinning widely. “Shall we say I meet you outside at six thirty?”

“Perfect.” They exchanged a few more words and then Leia walked away towards her next lecture, feeling smug.

She _didn’t_ like Han Solo, whatever Luke thought, and if he had had _any_ expectation of her asking him to the gig, then he was sorely mistaken. And, since it was Wedge’s band playing, everyone would be there anyway, and Han would _see_ her there with Lando, as well as hearing about it.

 _That_ would show him.

/

Luke noticed Han was moody when they sat down for lunch, mainly due to the fact that he was scowling off into the mid-distance while munching mechanically on a roll, not speaking. It was _very_ out of character for Han not to have a comment on _something_ , even if they’d only been apart two hours.

<Looks like something has you down>, Chewie growled.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Han muttered.

“It’s two things,” Luke told Chewie knowingly, “Both beginning with L, and going to the gig together on Friday.”

Han fixed him with a baleful glare. “Just for the record, I don’t give a damn about that. In fact, it’s great. Lando has a date. Go Lando.”

“He wanted Leia to ask him, not Lando,” Luke told Chewie.

<Maybe you should have just asked her yourself>, Chewie said, a hint of barking laughter under the words.

“Look, I don’t like her, okay?” Han snapped. “I _tolerate_ her, because she’s Luke’s sister. Nothing more.”

Luke and Chewie exchanged a knowing look. <He’s in denial>, Chewie rumbled.

Han muttered something uncomplimentary under his breath.

/

“Matchmaking is hard,” Luke complained, sitting at the kitchen table that evening. “Especially when you’re trying to matchmake two people who stubbornly insist they hate each other.”

Padmé paused in making herself a cup of herbal tea. “Is this Leia and that young man – what’s his name? The orphan?”

“Han Solo,” Luke said. “He’s one of my best friends, mom, you’ve _met_ him. They’re both as stubborn as each other, but they _do_ like each other, I can tell.”

“Well, Leia learned stubbornness from a master of the art,” Padmé said, looking at the door into the other room, and Luke knew she was talking about his father. “Perhaps it’s best to just let them come together when they’re ready.”

“I just don’t understand why they can’t just grow up and admit they like each other. It’s not _hard_.”

Padmé smiled. “Ah, but Luke, it _is_ hard. It’s scary, admitting you like someone else, especially for Leia. You know how self-sufficient she is. She wouldn’t want to be tied down by a man.”

“Han isn’t going to tie her down!” Luke protested. “He just likes her!”

“I know, but your sister doesn’t know him as well as you do.” Padmé came over and patted his arm. “Just let them work it out on their own, love. It may cause a few headaches, but it’s better than forcing them into it.”

“Are we talking about something serious in here?” Anakin asked as he popped his head round the door.

“Leia’s boyfriends,” Luke said with a grin.

Anakin made a face, and Leia’s voice floated in from behind him. “I don’t _have_ a boyfriend!”

“Good,” Anakin said, shaking his head. “You don’t want one, Leia.”

Padmé sighed. “And now you see who’s encouraging her,” she said to Luke.

“Encouraging her to what?” Anakin asked, indignant, but Padmé only smiled enigmatically.

/

Luke had agreed to drive her down to the bar, which was great from a practical point of view, but also meant she was trapped in a speeder with him for fifteen minutes, at the mercy of whatever questions he wanted to bother her with.

“Do you _actually_ like him, though?” Luke asked.

“If you mean Han, then no, I don’t. If you mean Lando, then yes, I think he’s alright.”

“So you’re going on a _date_ with someone you only think is _alright_.”

“You don’t have to be in love with every person you go on a date with, Luke,” Leia sighed exasperatedly, “Sometimes you have to give things a try.”

“Exactly,” Luke grinned, “So, if you gave you and Han a _try-_ ”

“ _No_ , Luke, how many times do I have to say no? The parking lot is just here.”

“I _know_ you like him,” Luke insisted as they walked towards the doors. “Mom told me to give up, but I’m not going to.”

Leia whirled on him, scandalized. “You talked about it with _Mom_?”

“Would you rather I talked to Dad?”

“No- I- You shouldn’t have told _anyone_!”

“What, that you because you _do_ like him?” Luke said triumphantly.

“I don’t!” Leia yelled. They stood and glared at each other for a few moments, before Leia turned on her heel and marched towards the door of the bar without another word. Luke saw her tap Lando on the shoulder, who greeted her with a gentlemanly kiss on the cheek before they went inside.

 _Maybe I_ should _just leave it alone_ , Luke thought.

/

Inside, Luke found Han and Chewie sitting at a table with Wedge. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready?” he asked.

“Our set’s at eight, we’ve got time,” Wedge said. He seemed very relaxed, with no hint of stage fright.

Han, on the other hand, was glaring fixedly into the crowd. “I guess he’s spotted Leia and Lando,” Luke said.

“It’s a lost cause,” Wedge sighed, knocking back what remained of his ale. “They’re never going to admit they like each other.”

“I think they will,” Luke said hopefully, “One day.”

<Wouldn’t bet on it>, Chewie grumbled.

Han seemed to suffer this conversation in tolerant silence. “I don’t know why you’re all so invested in my love life,” he muttered.

“We’re like your personal guardian angels, guiding you on the road to happiness,” Wedge quipped. He hopped down from his stool. “I’m going to get another drink. Anyone want?”

When he’d disappeared into the crowd with orders, Han said in a low voice, “Do you really think she likes me?”

 _Breakthrough!_ Luke crowed internally. Outwardly he kept his composure. “I know she does,” he said confidently, “She’s just brought Lando along to make you jealous. You should be indifferent about it, to show her you’re beneath stuff like that.”

“I’m _not_ beneath stuff like that,” Han pointed out.

“No, but that’s why it’s called _acting_ , Han.”

<Han’s not a great actor>, Chewie said.

“I’m a fine actor! Just you watch!” Han stood up and marched off to where Lando and Leia were standing, talking to one of Leia’s friends.

“You’ve done it now Chewie,” Luke muttered as they hurried to catch up.

“Lando!” Han said loudly as he reached them. Lando turned, looking surprised and then pleased. Leia, on the other hand, did not look happy.

“Hey buddy!” Lando threw a friendly arm round Han’s shoulders and gave him a squeeze. “Didn’t know you’d be here tonight!”

“Gotta support Wedge, man,” Han grinned.

“I think you know Leia Skywalker?” Lando said, putting one hand on Leia’s shoulder.

Leia and Han regarded each other coolly for a moment. “We’re acquainted,” Leia said stiffly.

“Nice to see you again,” Han said, his tone surprisingly neutral.

Then Lando greeted Luke and Chewie, and Han drew Chewie and Lando into a conversation about the first band that were about to play. Leia sidled up to Luke and hissed under her breath, “Why did you bring him over here?”

“He came over here himself,” Luke said innocently.

“Right.”

“When are _you_ going to admit you like having him around?”

“I don’t-”

She was cut off by a squeal of feedback, and then the MC laughing and apologising before opening the show.

/

The evening, somewhat predictably, ended with an argument.

Luke couldn’t actually _hear_ what they were arguing about; he could just see them standing off to the side lines, obviously shouting and gesticulating angrily.

“How long do you think that will take?” Lando’s voice said in his ear.

Luke looked around. Lando had a half-smile on his face, and he was watching the two of them affectionately. “As long as it usually takes,” Luke said slowly. “Do you…?”

“Know Han has a thing for her?” Lando raised an eyebrow. “It’s pretty damn obvious. I wouldn’t have said yes to her, but I figured she might be trying to make him jealous. Looks like it worked.”

Luke sighed. “Maybe. I wish they’d just stop beating round the bush, though.”

Lando let out a bark of laughter. “Ah Luke, let them have their fun! It’ll be something for them to look back on and laugh when they’re married with kids.”

“Already planning the wedding?” Luke asked with a raised eyebrow of his own.

“You bet,” Lando said with a wink.

Abruptly, Leia broke away from Han and stormed over to them. “I want to go home,” she snapped at Luke.

Slightly taken aback, Luke said, “Okay. Sure.” He could see Han glaring at them from across the room, and sent an apologetic grimace his way. Leia tugged on his arm, and they started making their way to the door.

As they left, Luke could have sworn he heard Lando humming the wedding march under his breath.


End file.
